legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Jump
|introduced = (2002)}} Jump, also known as Superjump, was a Dark Gift used by Kain in ''Blood Omen 2''. Kain gained the ability in Chapter 2:The Smuggler's Den after absorbing the veins of Faustus. When selected, Jump allowed Kain to target an area (or enemy) to land upon, extending the usual range of his Jumping. Overview Jump allowed it's user to leap great distances, as long as there was a platform for the user to land on. When activated, an outline of Kain would appear, showing the proposed jump. The Outline would appear white when a jump could not be made, but changed to purple when a jump was possible " Select Jump from the Dark Gift menu, and, once back in the game, press the Dark Gift button to activate a cursor.//'Hold (Dark Gift Menu) and select Jump. Press (Dark Gift) to target. Press (Dark Gift) again to activate.Use the left analog stick to position the cursor on your destination: the other side of the ravine. It will turn purple to let you know when you are able to jump safely. Now press the Dark Gift button and Kain will automatically jump to its location."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 23.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0, or red if Kain could attack an enemy at the end of such a jump, '''Dark Gift: Jump "Using this gift, Kain will be able to leap great distances. Use the left stick to control Kain's shadow and move it to your destination. When it turns purple, press the Dark Gift button to make the jump. If it turns red, you can attack an enemy when landing the jump."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 24.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 Such a 'jumping attack' would cause Kain to leap at a targeted individual, and strike them at a downward angle, propelling them backwards and, more often than not, nearly killing them. Kain's version of the gift has a fairly limited range (in respect to how Faustus uses it), and can only be used if a platform is nearly level with Kain. This was most likely done to overcome balancing issues.'' Kain first gained this Dark Gift in Chapter 2:The Smuggler's Den after searching for the Smuggler's Tunnel, Kain ran into traitor Vampire Faustus, after defeatingFaustus (boss)Faustus in a boss battle, Kain was able to drink his blood, 'absorbing his veins' and gaining the Dark Gift Jump Jump: "(Gained by defeating Faustus in Chapter 2) Helps Kain leap great distances." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 2.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0. Jump Dark Gift (2).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (2) Jump Dark Gift.jpg|Jump Dark Gift Jump Dark Gift (3).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (3) Jump Dark Gift (4).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (4) Jump Dark Gift (5).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (5) Jump Dark Gift (6).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (6) Jump Dark Gift (7).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (7) Jump Dark Gift (8).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (8) Jump Dark Gift (9).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (9) Jump Dark Gift (10).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (10) Jump Dark Gift (11).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (11) Jump Dark Gift (12).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (12) Jump Dark Gift (13).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (13) Jump Dark Gift (14).jpg|Jump Dark Gift (14) Notes *In early designs of ''Blood Omen 2'' , Jump is named 'Superjump' and has a different icon.Early Dark Gifts Page on The Lost Worlds *Ordinarily, Jumping is used throughout the ''Legacy of Kain series'' , as a general videogame mechanic, but ''Blood Omen 2'' is the first that employs a specific extended range 'superjump'. *Jump is similar to many other abilities throughout the rest of the series, in ''Blood Omen'' , Kain's Wolf Form enables him to jump a short distance, though this is used more to climb vertically, rather than extend the range of a horizontal jump. Kain has a similar ability in'' Defiance'' (and presumably in'' Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2'') referred to as Superhuman Leap, however, this ability could only be used as a context-sensitive action to cross necessary paths. Places where Superhuman Leap could be used were indicated with a red marker, which Kain could use by holding the 'ordinary' jump button. These jump would leap Kain to a pre-determined other marker; Kain had no control over where he jumped. It is likely that Kain somehow developed the Superhuman Leap from the Jump Dark Gift. See Also * Blood Omen 2 Dark Gifts at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Dark Gifts (Blood Omen 2) Category:Abilities